


Harbour

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-17 03:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12356310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just trying some new things. I'll be adding more to this soon. Pretty much just a Vampire AU with some new characters. Marked explicit for later chapters. Reviews and criticism totally welcome!





	Harbour

The turn of a doorknob is muffled by the rich slickness of my quality leather gloves. This will be quite an exciting evening for the two of us. He knows I’m coming. He wouldn’t have left the door unlocked unless he wanted me to enter. He needs this, craves this, just as much as I do. He must be too overcome with embarrassment to admit it to me. How adorable. The sight of his present state is enough to halt my movement. He’s awake, he has to be by the way he’s laying on the bed. No one is able to lay so still and composed in their sleep, not even him. I can smell his blood racing from across the room, it calls to me with each pulse. As I approach without a sound, I take notice of the way his light hair is scattered in every random direction against the pillow, bathing it in a sea of gold. His silence when I stroke his cheek is a beautiful display of his permission. The gloves I wear suddenly seem to be so suffocating as I long to feel his skin. I can imagine it instead I suppose, I keep the memory of his silky and supple texture locked in the darkest recesses of my heart. I feel his soft exhale against the tips of my fingers. His chest moves slowly, calmly. The soft outline of his ribs reminds me just how delicate humans are. I love seeing him so open and vulnerable, he must know that.  
Ah, but what is this new development? My angel’s eyes flutter open and he sits up as he shakes off the groggy feeling of sleep. I do hope my presence so near doesn’t shock the poor man, he did know that I would return after all. I briefly catch a light sliver of blue in the dark before he turns to face me completely. Those eyes truly captivate me every chance they get, whether he intends to or not. In this case, they seem to be wide open in fear. His heart begins to race wildly, pumping his intoxicating scent swiftly through his veins. How strange, he must know he has nothing to be afraid of, not anymore. I’m here only to lend a helping hand. I give him a few seconds to calm himself and realize who I am before I reach out to secure a lock of his loose hair behind his ear. “Why is it that you’ve forced me to wait so long since our last encounter? You know how impatient I can be,” I ask him calmly. He reaches up, grips the sides of his face, and begins shaking his head back and forth. I can hear the soft, delusional murmurs of “no, no, not again” tumbling out of his mouth. He keeps repeating it, like some sort of mantra that will drive me away from him. Silly man, he knows he wants this. I lean in close, whispering next to his ear, “You won’t be able to deny me so easily this time, not now that you know how it feels.”


End file.
